Anubias and Sellon love
by mangafa
Summary: Anubias and Sellon finding each other again along with the help of Rafe and Paige
1. Chapter 1

After being ressurected Anubias walked alone on gundalia as he was thinking about Sellon.''Sellon I hope you are also are ressurected like me,because I miss you Sellon.''Anubias thought as he felt some pain in his heart as he thought about her.

Meanwhile on neathia both Rafe and Paige saw Sellon on their way back home,''Rafe dear look it seems that Sellon is being ressurected again.''Paige said and Rafe nodded. Both Rafe and Paige walked up to Sellon as they noticed that Sellon was crying. Paige decided to help her. ''Sellon what's wrong and why are you crying?''Paige as Sellon looked at her,''It's because I miss Anubias.''Sellon answered.

Rafe also looked at her,''Hmmm come to think of it,if you are ressurected that will mean that Anubias is also being ressurected and maybe he is in gundalia right now!''Rafe said and both Sellon and Paige looked at Rafe. Paige looked at her husband. ''Sellon I will try to locate Anubias for you Sellon,as you can so long stay with us untill I found him.''Rafe suggested. Sellon smiled at them,''Thanks for helping me Rafe and Paige.''Sellon replied.

Meanwhile in Gundalia...

Anubias was looking for a stay where he could live as he walked at the end of the city untill he spotted a abandon layer as it looked in a good state,''It seems I finally found a place to sleep.''Anubias thought. Anubias then looked around to check if no one was around. ''It seems no one lives here at the end of the city,but now I will live here and I will bring the layer in a new color as the grey color seems to be altered.''Anubias thought and he then entered the secret layer.

Inside everything was in a good state three bedrooms a bathroom and the kitchen as the living room was also looking good in state,''Wow even it is a abandon layer,as I think I will live from now on here and I first try to find some paint to recolor this layer into dark blue.''Anubias thought.

Anubias went to look around to find some paint untill Anubias found some dark blue paint and he took it as he went outside and he starts to recolor it.

Meanwile in Neathia..

Sellon decided to take some cooking lesson from Linus as she want to cook for Anubias. ''I hope Rafe will find Anubias tomorrow for me as I miss him so much.''Sellon thought as she almost cried. And Linus saw her crying,''Why are you crying Sellon.''Linus asked. Sellon wiped her tears away,''It because I miss someone who is very dearly to me.''Sellon answered. Linus nodded,''I understand how you,and I hope you will find him.''Linus replied.

Paige looked at Sellon,''I feel sorry for her as she really seems to miss Anubias.''Paige thought. Rafe then walked up to Paige,''Paige I now will go to Gundalia and to locate where Anubias could be.''Rafe said. Paige then hugged him,''Be careful dear and good luck to find Anubias for Sellon.''Paige replied. Rafe smiled at his wife,''I will my dear Paige.''Rafe said and he left then. Paige looked one more time at Sellon,''She really looks so sad as I hope Rafe will find him.''Paige thought.

Somewhere in Gundalia as Rafe was in Gundalia Rafe looked around. Rafe then looked at Wolfurio,''Wolfurio do you know where we shall look first?''Rafe asked and Wolfurio nodded,''How about we look at the end of the city Rafe.''Wolfurio answered. ''That will be a good place to look it first.''Rafe replied.

Then Rafe was heading to the end of the gundalian city,''Wolfurio all the layers have the same color grey,as how are we supposed to regonize were Anubias could live in?''Rafe thought. Wolfurio saw a darkblue layer wich was diffrent from all layers at the end of the city. ''Rafe look there is a dark blue layer and I see someone is busy overthere.''Wolfurio said. Rafe then also started to look at it as it was Anubias overthere. ''We finally found Anubias,as it was about time.''Rafe thought and he was making his way to him.

Anubias was done with painting as he then went inside,''Time for to take a bath now.''Anubias thought as he went inside. Rafe then stood in front of the door and he started to knock on the door. Anubias heard the knock,''I just live here for a second as I now have already a visitor?''Anubias thought and he opened the door. Anubias saw Rafe in front of him,''Anubias I have something to tell you.''Rafe said and Anubias looked at him,''And what do you want to tell me then?''Anubias asked.

Rafe smiled at Anubias,''Well Anubias it's about Sellon,and she is missing you a lot.''Rafe answered. Anubias know this feeling,''I am glad that she is still alive as well,and I miss her too.''Anubias replied. ''And she will come tomorrow back to you.''Rafe said. Anubias smiled at Rafe,''Could you then tell her where I live now?''Anubias asked. Rafe nodded,''Sure Anubias,and your layer looks different then the others.''Rafe said. ''Well I thought to have my layer in a dark blue color,and I know that Sellon is alive I can sleep peacefully now tonight.''Anubias replied.

''Then I will leave now and go back to Neathia,and I notice you are wearing a dark blue jacket.''Rafe said and Anubias nodded,''Yes thats right and tell Sellon that I love her and I will wait here.''Anubias replied. ''I will tell her that Anubias.''Rafe said and he then took his leave and Anubias went inside again as he took a bath. Anubias smiled,''I am now relieved that Sellon is alive.''Anubias thought while enjoying his bath.

And Rafe contacted Paige.

Meanwhile Paige took Sellon out as they both bought for her a light green dress untill Paige got a call from Rafe,''Paige my dear I found Anubias for Sellon,as I spoke with him and he told me that he too missed Sellon.''Rafe said and Paige smiled. ''That's great news dear.''Paige replied and Sellon came out of the store as Sellon heard Paige talking to her husband. Sellon walked up to Paige,''Did Rafe found Anubias?''Sellon asked. Paige nodded,''Yes Sellon Rafe did found him,and he told Rafe that he missed you too as he will wait for you tomorrow and you will reconize his layer is dark blue.''Paige answered.

Sellon was happy to hear that that she wants to go there right away,''I want to go right away to him.''Sellon said as Paige looked at her.''Then I go with you too as I also want to see what he is doing right now.''Paige replied with a smirk.

Both then teleported to Gundalia where Rafe was stand at Anubias's layer. Rafe saw his beloved wife and Sellon. Both Paige and Sellon looked at the layer,''So it seems that Anubias really know what true style is as his layer looks kinda.''Paige said. Sellon saw that the entrance was open.''Anubias must sure live here.''Sellon thought.

Rafe saw Sellon entering the layer,''Wait a minute did Anubias told me he is taking a bath right now?''Rafe thought. ''She really must love him so much,that Sellon is without thinking to the bathroom.''Paige thought.

Inside the living room Sellon saw Horridian sitting there and she spotted Anubias's clothes on the ground and the bathroom door was open.''It feels like a dream,that I finally can see him again.''Sellon thought. ''Damnn where is the towel,Horridian give me the towel?''Anubias asked and Sellon saw the towel in front of her as she picked it up. Sellon went to the bathroom and she saw Anubias in the bathtube and she blushed at his muscular body. ''Horridian do you have the towel for me?''Anubias asked. Sellon blushed and walked up to him as she hugged him and Anubias felt that someone was hugging him. ''Horridian it is no time for hugging me.''Anubias thought. Then Anubias took the towel as he then dried his face untill then he saw Sellon in front of him. Anubias blushed as Sellon hugged him very close and she cried a bit. ''Oh Anubias I finally found you.''Sellon said and Anubias also started to hugg her very close to him,''I missed you too Sellon,and I love you Sellon.''Anubias replied. Anubias then closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her as Sellon did the same. Both they kissed passionately on the lips. they kissed for the very first time and a hour later they broke the kiss both looked at each other eyes. ''I am so glad that you found me Sellon.''Anubias said while blushing. Sellon smiled at him lovely,''And I am glad that I can live with you now on.''Sellon replied and she cried a bit of happiness. Anubias wiped her tears away,''Dont cry anymore Sellon as we are together again,and we stay forever together.''Anubias said. then the water starts to be cold.

''Sellon can you give my clothes?''Anubias asked and Sellon gave him his clothes as Anubias took his clothes and he put slowly his clothes on. Sellon looked at him how he put his clothes on. ''He really looks so handsome in his new clothes.''Sellon thought. Anubias then turned to Sellon.

Outside the layer Rafe and Paige left,''Our work seems to be done.''Rafe thought and Paige looked at her husband,''Dear how about we go out for a dinner?''Paige asked. Rafe nodded,''That's a great idea my dear Paige.''Rafe answered and they both left.

Anubias then looked at Sellon,''I will show you a bit around were the other rooms are my sweetheart Sellon.''Anubias said and he took her hand. Sellon blushed and she held his hand. Anubias showed her everything until he led her to the bedroom. ''Sellon I have something for you.''Anubias said as he put her down on the bed.

Anubias then held out a small box out of his pocket and Sellon saw that he held a ringbox in his hand. Anubias walked up to her and he went on his knees and held her hand. ''Sellon do you want to marry me?''Anubias asked. Sellon grew overwhelmed and had tears of happiness. ''Oh Anubias sure I want to marry you!''Sellon said as she started to hug him. Anubias smiled and he placed the ring on her finger.

End of chaptor one


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed as Anubias proposed to her and several weeks later he and Sellon married. Both Anubias and Sellon were happy as they became a wedded couple as Anubias decided to start a training center for gundalians with their bakugan partners. ''Thats sounds like a great idea dear.''Sellon said and Anubias nodded,''I saw a old building that was a training center, and it was for rent maybe I talk with the owner of the building if I may to rent it.''Anubias replied.

Sellon looked at her husband,''I wish you good luck dear.''Sellon said as Anubias then left the house and Sellon watched her husband leaving.

''I will cook for him a good dinner tonight.''Sellon thought.

Meanwhile Anubias was talking with the owner of the building,''Sure you can take it over Mr Anubias because, I am not able to run it anymore and please sign it if you agree with that.''He said. Anubias nodded,''Sure I will take it over for you,and I will make it better. ''Anubias replied and he sighed the contract.

''Make sure that you turn it into a great training center.''The owner said while leaving and Anubias was glad as he then decided to look into the building. ''Hmmm inside of it looks in a good state,and Sellon will be glad to hear this as I now will start tomorrow to renew it.''Anubias thought.

Anubias then headed back home to tell Sellon the good news,''Soon I will train everyone with their bakugan partner and so they could have also fun.''Anubias said to himself. Anubias then reached their layer as he then went inside the house Anubias could smell that Sellon was cooking something good in the kitchen. ''It seems that Sellon is cooking some delicous stew today.''Anubias thought.

A hour later Sellon was done with cooking and she prepared the table as she looked so happy. ''How was it going dear?''Sellon asked with a smile and Anubias also smiled at her.''Well Sellon dear,I promised him to make the center so good as new again,and I sighed for it.''Anubias answered. Sellon then hugged him,''Oh dear that's great news,and I made some stew for you today.''Sellon said.

Anubias nodded and both they sit by the table and enjoying dinner together as Sellon looked at her husband,''I am so glad he likes the stew I made for him,and now we are married and how will it be if we had a child together?''Sellon thought with a blush on her face.

After finishing their dinner Sellon washed the dishes of while Anubias was in the living room sitting on the couch as Anubias also had something on his mind,'' Sellon seems so happy but, something is missing in our life.''Anubias thought.

A minute later Sellon was done with the dishes and she walked up to Anubias and she sits next to him and she took her husband's hand causing Anubias to blush,''How about to have a child together?''Sellon asked as she blushed. Anubias looked at her,''Sellon my sweetheart,you mean you and me having a baby together?''Anubias answered as he blushed too at the thought of this.

''That will be wonderful Sellon my sweetheart to have a child with you.''Anubias said and both they hugged each other close to their faces as their noses touched each other. Anubias and Sellon both closed their eyes and kissing passionately. Sellon wrapped her arms around his neck and Anubias wrapped his arms around her waist.

Horridian looked at Anubias kissing Sellon so with passion on her lips,while kissing Anubias stroked her face causing Sellon to blush more.

The End

I will write a continuation story to this about Sellon and Paige becoming pregnant.


End file.
